finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
HP Attack
HP Attack is a command that appears in every game of the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' series, and is known by every playable character. HP Attack deals HP damage based on the user's current Bravery stat. Game appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' Gallery ;Dissidia Final Fantasy ;Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ;Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO HP Attack Warrior of Light.png|Warrior of Light. DFFOO Firion HP Attack.jpg|Firion. DFFOO Maria HP Attack.png|Maria. DFFOO Leon HP Attack.jpg|Leon. DFFOO Onion Knight HP Attack.png|Onion Knight. DFFOO Cloud of Darkness HP Attack.png|Cloud of Darkness. DFFOO Dark Knight Cecil HP Attack.png|Dark Knight Cecil. DFFOO Paladin Cecil HP Attack.png|Paladin Cecil. DFFOO Rosa HP Attack.png|Rosa. DFFOO Rydia HP Attack.png|Rydia. DFFOO Kain HP Attack.png|Kain. DFFOO Yang HP Attack.png|Yang. DFFOO Palom HP Attack.png|Palom. DFFOO Porom HP Attack.png|Porom. DFFOO Edge HP Attack.png|Edge. DFFOO Goblez HP Attack.png|Goblez. DFFOO Bartz HP Attack.png|Bartz. DFFOO Lenna HP Attack.png|Lenna. DFFOO Galuf HP Attack.png|Galuf. DFFOO Faris HP Attack.png|Faris. DFFOO Krile HP Attack.png|Krile. DFFOO Gilgamesh HP Attack.png|Gilgamesh. DFFOO Terra HP Attack.png|Terra. DFFOO Locke HP Attack.png|Locke. DFFOO Edgar HP Attack.png|Edgar. DFFOO Shadow HP Attack.png|Shadow. DFFOO Sabin HP Attack.png|Sabin. DFFOO Celes HP Attack.png|Celes. DFFOO Cyan HP Attack.png|Cyan. DFFOO Setzer HP Attack.png|Setzer. DFFOO Relm HP Attack.png|Relm. DFFOO Kefka HP Attack.png|Kefka. DFFOO Cloud HP Attack.png|Cloud. DFFOO Barret HP Attack.png|Barret. DFFOO Tifa HP Attack.png|Tifa. DFFOO Aerith HP Attack.png|Aerith. DFFOO Yuffie HP Attack.png|Yuffie. DFFOO Vincent HP Attack.png|Vincent. DFFOO Cait Sith HP Attack.png|Cait Sith. DFFOO Cid HP Attack.png|Cid. DFFOO Sephiroth HP Attack.png|Sephiroth. DFFOO Zack HP Attack.png|Zack. DFFOO Squall HP Attack.png|Squall. DFFOO Rinoa HP Attack.png|Rinoa. DFFOO Quistis HP Attack.png|Quistis. DFFOO Zell HP Attack.png|Zell. DFFOO Selphie HP Attack.png|Selphie. DFFOO Irvine HP Attack.png|Irvine. DFFOO Laguna HP Attack.png|Laguna. DFFOO Seifer HP Attack.png|Seifer. DFFOO Fujin HP Attack.png|Fujin. DFFOO Raijin HP Attack.png|Raijin. DFFOO Zidane HP Attack.png|Zidane. DFFOO Garnet HP Attack.png|Garnet. DFFOO Vivi HP Attack.png|Vivi. DFFOO Steiner HP Attack.png|Steiner. DFFOO Eiko HP Attack.png|Eiko. DFFOO Kuja HP Attack.png|Kuja. DFFOO Tidus HP Attack.png|Tidus. DFFOO Yuna HP Attack.png|Yuna. DFFOO Wakka HP Attack.png|Wakka. DFFOO Auron HP Attack.png|Auron. DFFOO Jecht HP Attack.png|Jecht. DFFOO Seymour HP Attack.png|Seymour. DFFOO Shantotto HP Attack.png|Shantotto. DFFOO Prishe HP Attack.png|Prishe. DFFOO Lion HP Attack.png|Lion. DFFOO Lilisette HP Attack.png|Lilisette. DFFOO Vaan HP Attack.png|Vaan. DFFOO Penelo HP Attack.png|Penelo. DFFOO Balthier HP Attack.png|Balthier. DFFOO Fran HP Attack.png|Fran. DFFOO Ashe HP Attack.png|Ashe. DFFOO Basch HP Attack.png|Basch. DFFOO Vayne HP Attack.png|Vayne. DFFOO Lightning HP Attack.png|Lightning. DFFOO Serah HP Attack.png|Serah. DFFOO Sazh HP Attack.png|Sazh. DFFOO Snow HP Attack.png|Snow. DFFOO Hope HP Attack.png|Hope. DFFOO Vanille HP Attack.png|Vanille. DFFOO Fang HP Attack.png|Fang. DFFOO Noel HP Attack.png|Noel. DFFOO Caius HP Attack.png|Caius. DFFOO Y'shtola HP Attack.png|Y'shtola. DFFOO Yda HP Attack.png|Yda. DFFOO Lyse HP Attack.png|Lyse. DFFOO Papalymo HP Attack.png|Paplymo DFFOO Thancred HP Attack.png|Thancred. DFFOO Alisaie HP Attack.png|Alisaie. DFFOO Alphinaud HP Attack.png|Alphinaud. DFFOO Noctis HP Attack.png|Noctis. DFFOO Ramza HP Attack.png|Ramza. DFFOO Agrias HP Attack.png|Agrias. DFFOO Rem HP Attack.png|Rem. DFFOO Ace HP Attack.png|Ace. DFFOO Deuce HP Attack.png|Deuce. DFFOO Cinque HP Attack.png|Cinque. DFFOO Cater HP Attack.png|Cater. DFFOO Seven HP Attack.png|Seven. DFFOO King HP Attack.png|King. DFFOO Layle HP Attack.png|Layle. DFFOO Yuri HP Attack.png|Yuri. DFFOO Sherlotta HP Attack.jpg|Sherlotta. Category:Recurring command abilities